1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control apparatus for controlling an internal combustion engine having a motor-driven supercharger provided along an intake passage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attempts are known to have been made to achieve high output (or low fuel consumption) by supercharging using a motor-driven supercharger disposed along an intake passage of an engine. Attempts are also known to have been made to improve startability and warm-up capability of the engine using this kind of supercharger. One such engine is also disclosed in JP(A) 5-321682. In the engine (internal combustion engine) disclosed in that publication, a motor for the motor-driven supercharger is driven immediately after the engine is started, using power from a generator that generates power from engine output, which increases the engine load and improves warm-up capability of the engine.
In the engine disclosed in JP(A) 5-321682, the intake air temperature rises as the pressure increases by the supercharging, which may also improve the warm-up capability. Operation of the engine in the foregoing publication, however, tends to be unstable because of the increased engine load immediately after startup. Also, the effect achieved from the rise in intake air temperature following the increase in pressure by supercharging was inadequate.